


All the Fun you Think They Had

by echoes_of_another_life



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 07:34:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echoes_of_another_life/pseuds/echoes_of_another_life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fuck. Jensen tried to watch and tried to see Sam hold Ruby and he almost succeeded until the moment Jared’s breath hitched his eyes closed as he reached for Genevieve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the Fun you Think They Had

**Author's Note:**

> Based around the episode “I Know What You Did Last Summer”

All The Fun You Think They Had

_It’s all me inside of here. There’s no one else in here…_

Jensen hissed and caught the way the cameraman’s shoulders stiffened. Bit down on his bottom lip as he moved back a step, off to the side of the set, away from the crew and watched Genevieve reach for Jared’s hand and Jensen tried to remember that it was Sam.

Ruby was reaching for Sam. 

Jensen swallowed down the jealousy as Genevieve lifted her shirt slightly to reveal a hint of skin, forced Jared’s hand beneath and pressed it firm against bare flesh.

_It’s nice inside this body Sam…_

He watched the way her free hand slipped between Jared’s spread legs, pressed against his thigh for a second and remembered what it felt like to touch Jared there. Taut and muscular, and how Jared sounded, reacted. Jared’s lips parting with a low, throaty moan. How Jared spread his thighs wider as Jensen inched his fingers slowly higher, palm against denim as he teased his way closer to Jared’s cock.

_Soft and warm…_

Jensen remembered what Jared’s hand felt like holding tight to Jensen’s hip, fingers pressed tight to bone as he pulled Jensen closer, lifted him until he straddled Jared’s hips. 

And fuck, he tried to watch and tried to see Sam hold Ruby and he almost succeeded until the moment Jared’s breath hitched his eyes closed as he reached for Genevieve. 

Jensen tried to remember that it was Sam as Jared lifted his arms, reached out to cradle Genevieve’s head, tug at her hair, fingers finding purchase in its length. Watched as Jared’s mouth opened, slanted against Genevieve’s as Jared lifted her until she was astride his hips, Genevieve’s legs wrapped around Jared’s waist as he held her tight. Tugged her shirt free and lifted his arms as she pulled Jared’s shirt over his head, then pressed her naked breasts against Jared’s bare chest.

Jensen tried to see Sam but all he saw was Jared. 

All he heard was Jared’s breath coming in short staccato bursts of air punctuated with sound as Jared’s lips parted and he dragged his mouth across the soft, smooth skin of Genevieve’s throat. Jared’s fingers digging hard into her shoulder blade before he slid his palm flat against the heated skin of her back, down to her jeans, fingers sliding around clutching, tugging at the first button…

Jensen closed his eyes against the vision of Jared being ridden, fucking someone other than Jensen. Felt the sting of jealousy work its way through his gut as he curled fingers into his palm, blunt fingernails digging hard into his flesh and he fled the set as Charles Beeson yelled “cut”. 

Jensen ducked his head against the rain and he let his trailer door slam shut behind him. He scrubbed the heel of his hand over his eyes to rid himself of the sight of them both, together, limbs entwined on the threadbare sofa and spun around as the door slammed shut for a second time. 

“Jared, what..?”

“Not a word,” Jared began as he threw himself down on Jensen’s sofa, popped the button on his jeans, tugged the zipper down with a hiss and reached for Jensen. 

“I saw you in there,” Jared whispered. “Saw the look on your face and I wanted to just-fuck, I don’t know I just wanted, needed to, this…” 

Jensen glanced down as Jared pulled hard at the belt loops of his jeans in an attempt to pull him closer. Felt Jared’s thumb brush against his skin just above the waistband of his jeans just for an instant before Jensen glanced back up and caught the heat in Jared’s gaze.

“Wanted to do this,” Jared moaned, his hand back down, tugging the first button free and Jared groaned as the others followed suit.

Jensen didn’t move as he stared down at Jared and watched as Jared lifted his hips and shoved his jeans down past his thighs to reveal his hard cock. 

“Wanted to reach for you, feel you here,” Jared groaned as he curled his fingers around his length and worked his hand over the head before sliding it slowly back down to his groin.

“Come here,” Jared whispered. 

Jensen felt the heat of Jared’s hand as it circled his waist. Jensen leaned forward, lowered his head as Jared reached up and pushed his tongue into Jensen’s mouth. Jensen shoved his own jeans and boxer briefs down stepped out of them and they dropped to his feet - never once breaking contact with Jared’s mouth.

“Closer,” Jared breathed.

Jared moved his hand across Jensen’s hip as he continued to explore Jensen’s mouth, gripped Jensen tighter, spread his legs as he pulled Jensen closer, slid his hand down the small of Jensen’s back to his ass as Jensen lowered himself down. Gripped the back of Jensen’s neck with his free hand and dragged him even closer. 

“Please,” Jared whispered.

Jensen heard that same hitch of breath as before as Jared worked his hands slowly down the length of Jensen’s thighs causing the hair to bristle at the touch and then he lost all thought as Jared pushed up against Jensen’s cock. Jensen felt the friction of skin against his, course hair teasing his balls, heard Jared breathe Jensen’s name.

“Yes.” Jensen hissed as his hands found hard muscle beneath Jared’s shirt. 

“Fuck yes.” Louder, as Jared dragged his mouth across the rough-unshaven skin of Jensen’s cheek, down along his jaw. Jared worked his hands back up the side of Jensen’s thighs, his fingertips reaching, finding and stroking teasingly along the crease of Jensen’s ass.

Jensen felt Jared’s cock slide between his ass cheeks and groaned, felt the heat of Jared’s body hot against his own, Jared’s skin slick with sweat as he slid his hand back up past Jensen’s balls, lingering for a second before Jensen felt Jared’s fingers curl around his cock and stroke upward. 

Jensen clenched his ass cheeks and heard Jared moan, felt him thrust forward, hard and fast as he continued to stroke Jensen’s cock, tightened his fingers as he jerked upward, eased his grip with each downward stroke. And fuck, Jensen almost lost it completely when Jared moved forward with a much slower stroke, Jared’s cock brushed under Jensen’s balls, hard and wet. Pre come coated Jensen’s crack as Jared worked Jensen’s dick harder, increased the rhythm and pace with each twist of his fingers and fist. Pressed his mouth against the damp skin of Jensen’s neck and sucked hard enough to bruise. 

“Come for me Jensen.” Jared whispered and slid his thumb over the head of Jensen’s cock, pressed it against the slit and circled his finger slowly around gathering wetness there. Used it to ease the friction as his grip became jerky, uncoordinated and his voice became ragged.

“Please, Jen,” Jared groaned. He thrust forward again, his cock sliding up and down the crease of Jensen’s ass. 

“Please.” 

Jensen felt Jared’s cock twitch against his balls. The sharp intake of Jared’s breath, and he heard it released on a curse as Jared shot thick ropes of come against Jensen’s balls. 

“Jen,” Jared hissed. 

“Almost there,” Jensen groaned. He reached down and wrapped his fingers around Jared’s and fisted upward, long hard strokes. He lowered his head, mouth open, searching, tasting the heat at the base of Jared’s throat as his own warm come coated their fingers. 

“Jealousy suits you,” Jared breathed. 

“Wasn’t jealous,” Jensen replied.

“Jensen, if looks could kill then Genevieve would have…”

“Who?” Jensen sighed and then smiled as he sought Jared’s mouth once more.


End file.
